Final Destination
by herzeleidx
Summary: Based off the movies. :D Death is no respecter of persons, and she broke the rules. Of course they'd have to pay they were attempting something near impossible. And she still couldn't save them. Why? Because she was afraid herself.
1. Prolouge: Unforgettable

-1_A/N: Based off the movie(s) Final Destination. I liked the idea/concept of it. It IS a chaptered fic, but I think it will help inspire me to continue my other ones. _

"What happened to you?"

I swallowed thickly, avoiding his gaze. I could remember those blue eyes of his, way too easily. I could picture those eyes, filled to the brim with fear andhorror as he watched the pole slid through her stomach, her mouth open in a silent scream, her eyes wide and petrified as her body fell forward. The blood was immense, pouring until it reached our feet and all I could do was stand there in shock as I stared at her lifeless body; limp and pale but yet still so beautiful. It was sickening, how she managed to break the hearts of so many people. At the time I had wondered if anyone would have been as devastated if it had been me who had died in her place; such cruel misunderstanding for someone I hardly knew.

I could still hear his screams in my head as I lay in the hospital bed at night, I could still hear all their screams as they watched every single one of them be murdered by an unstoppable force. You could prevent the action, but either way they would have died. We were all supposed to die the day of the bus trip; but to due my extraordinary "gift" as they had called it eight of us lived. The other fourteen had lost their lives. And as it should, Death followed us, making sure we would get what we were supposed to.

Would they still think of my ability as a "gift"? Even though they died? Would they hate me because I was present at every death, and did nothing to prevent it? After all, I was the _special _one. I _knew _who was next, how they were going to get killed. I could have saved them, but I didn't.

I knew I would never forget them, their faces haunted me at night, as I slept. I never got more than a few hours, they didn't let me sleep. I almost believed it was them, making sure I suffered the way they did. **Almost. **But hadn't I suffered enough? Seeing them die was tragic, horrible…their deaths disturbed me to the point where I had become traumatized. And now, I am spending my adulthood in an psychological facility. Yeah, basically put, an insane asylum. The nuthouse. Loony bin. Whatever you want to call it.

I had nightmares every night about them; images I would never forget. The blood, the screams, the pain, the terrible sense of knowing that the way they had died was close to impossible, but yet, it still happened. I could remember each horrible event so clearly, it was like I was reliving them. I almost couldn't bear it. I was on a lot of medication now, which could be playing some part of my mind's inability to push back the memories.

I still couldn't answer his question, I didn't really want too. But I had some questions for him as well. I hadn't looked at him yet, for fear of what I might see. Another thing changed about me, I still let fear run my life. I knew the simplicity of life and death, a lesson taught to me in the most tragic of ways, but something inside me could not let go. Was I afraid of them, life, or myself?

The sound of the clock ticking was the only noise, it was almost as if we both stopped breathing. _You need to breathe to live. _I visibly flinched, that awful voice inside my head reminding me again of every negative part of living.

The door opened at the other end of the room, I didn't lift my eyes, I couldn't bring myself to even glance at him. Besides, I knew it was my doctor.

"Sir," His stern, yet somewhat gentle voice floated in. It was almost as if he knew, but…that was impossible. No one but us knew, "You're time is up."

Had it really been a half-hour? What had I been doing?

I felt his gaze lift from my figure, and my frail body relaxed. (I wasn't eating properly.) You always knew when he was looking at you, he had those incredible eyes. So gorgeous and deep, cold and harsh, gentle and unforgiving. A lot like him. Did he hate me too?

The table leg hit my knee as he turned around in his seat, I guessed anyway, making me flinch.

"No." His voice had cracked, like he was desperate, "It can't be done. She hasn't said anything, and I really need to talk to her."

I heard the doctor sigh, that same sigh doctors gave when spilling bad news. I hated it, it seemed like such a pathetic form of sympathy. Or stalling. Whichever.

"Sir…She doesn't speak anymore. Whatever happened really messed with her brain, she no longer possesses the ability to talk."

There was a long silence, and I just could tell he was shocked.

"Oh-ohh…" His voice drew quiet as I heard his fingers tap absently on the gray table top. "W-well then…" He cleared his throat, the legs of the chair scraping against the white floor as he rose to his feet, "Can she write?"

"Uhm, yes." Doc answered, the tone of his voice indicating his confusion, "She can."

"May I come back tomorrow?"

"Of course." His voice returned to the normal friendly tone.

"Okay then. Thank you. Bye Kairi." The slight change in his voice told me he had turned towards me, maybe to see if I had looked. But I hadn't. I gave a small wave with my right hand, the other weaving nervously through my messy red hair.

I lifted my eyes just as the door opened, quickly enough to catch the back of his figure as he exited the room. I choked down the bile that threatened to spill out and turned my head. He didn't look too different from the back, but I had caught the left side of his face and that awful scar that ran down the side, still as jagged as it had been when he received it.

I lowered my head into my arms and closed my eyes, the tune of the carnival song that had been playing in the background as the dagger slid down his face.

_A/N: Long time, huh? This is the prologue. I hope you enjoyed. More to come soon, I am most definitely interested in this at the moment. _


	2. Drowning In Anger

_A/N: Sorry it took some time, buuuut. Here it is. I hope you likey. :D _

&&&&&&

* * *

Later that night I lie away in my bed, as I always do, thinking about my earlier visitor. It had been so long since someone had come to see me, even my own family. I had long ago realized they gave up; it was funny in a morbid sort of way, the only reason I didn't surrender to Death was because I was always such a _fighter_.

Was I fighting now?

But I didn't get to think long; that loud, obnoxious voice of my check up doctor came ringing through the door. I winced, trying to bury myself farther under the covers, my tired blue eyes drifting over to the fiery redhead as he waltzed across the white room towards me. He was a nice guy, just a little weird.

As he neared me he spun in a circle, stopping at the foot of my bead and putting on a charming smile before glancing down at my charts. His grin seemed to fade a little and he put the clipboard down, bringing a chair up next to me. Behind his dark framed glasses striking grey-green eyes clouded with concern as he mentioned for me to sit up. I obeyed robotically, not moving as he took out his stethoscope, checking my breathing.

When he finished he sighed and ran his scarred hands through his spiky hair, raising his eyebrows at me.

"You've lost two pounds." He said, his expression obviously worried.

I didn't answer, I never did. I just looked at him square in the eyes (something I only felt comfortable doing with him) folding my arms across my chest as if asking him to continue.

"You're twenty-five pounds underweight for a woman your age." He went on, seeming to get my message, "An' you don't want us to force feed you." I nodded, agreeing with his statement as I watched him expectantly.

"Kairi," He began carefully, as if trying to choose his words right, "If you don't start eatin' soon we're gonna have to put you on treatment, whether you like it or not, cause if we don't you could…" His voice started to lower as he cracked his knuckles (a thing he did when put under alarming stress) "You could be put in intensive care or you could die." He finished in a rush, closing his eyes for a brief moment before reopening them.

Choking down that familiar sick feeling I gripped the bed sheets tightly, my mouth feeling dry as my heart thundered in my head. The room suddenly got cooler and I could feel icy sweat beginning to drip down my body, making me feel clammy and dizzy. _DIE! YOU COULD DIE KAIRI. YOU'RE SO CLOSE TO INDANGERING YOUR LIFE. LOOK AT THIS FIGHTER NOW, FALLING DOWN TO HER KNEES IN FRONT OF FEAR. _

I couldn't move, I could barely breathe. He'd just said I could die if I didn't start eating properly. How was that possible? HOW? How could the ONE THING I had suffered so greatly to escape come back and threaten me again? **Death** was supposed to be GONE, I wasn't supposed to be burdened with that again. It was done, over with.

I'd seen enough of that terror for someone as fragile as me to handle. Why do you think I was _here_? But they were supposed to be taking care of me, preventing this from happening.

Suddenly, I was angry; angry at them though it was clearly not their fault. But they were easier to blame. They were the doctors, the ones with the certificate saying they were legally allowed to perform medical practices on sick and hurt patients. Such as myself and every other person in this place. They were supposed to save us, make us better…

_Fix_ us.

I hadn't realized I was crying until I felt his hand against my cheek, wiping my tears away. My body burned with fury as I viciously swatted his hand away, glaring at him coldly. He ignored my protest and tilted my face up towards his. Something **_he_** had done many times before after I'd have a vision, his warm blue eyes darkening with concern as he held me, comforting me in my moments of fear.

No one was there to comfort me when **_he_** died.

_God, Sora, I'm so sorry. So _fucking_ sorry. _

I tore my face away, squirming as far away from him as I could get. How dare he bring back that pain? That awful feeling I try so hard everyday to push into the back of my mind along with all those terrible memories.

He reached forward again, looking sincerely concerned but I didn't want to see it. If he was so concerned and so worried why wasn't he fixing this? I ripped the covers off of me and unsteadily climbed out of the bed, leaning against the wall for support.

"…" I opened my mouth, wanting desperately to say something. Yell at him, say something to make him go away. He walked around the bed slowly, approaching me cautiously, his arm outstretched towards me. I shook my head and took a step back. If he got too close I could make a break for the door.

I inched along the wall discreetly as he got closer; I knew he could catch me easily. I was in no condition to run but I wanted to try. I wanted him out of here.

Gasping as his arms folded around my skinny form, I was too surprised to do something about it at that moment.

"You can't leave," He murmured, starting to drag me back towards my bed, me finally starting to protest. "Stop this now," He commanded gently, "If you over exhilarate yourself you could go into shock or something' equally as frightenin' ." He told me softly as we neared the bed.

I struggled weakly; feeling more and more tired with each attempt to loosen his grip and break free.

"Quiet now," He whispered, "We'll keep you safe."

_SAFE! WHAT DO YOU MEAN **SAFE!** YOU JUST TOLD ME I COULD **DIE** AND YOU'RE GOING TO KEEP ME **SAFE!** LISTEN HERE YOU ASSHOLE, DEATH ISN'T SOMETHING YOU CAN KEEP **ANYONE SAFE FROM**. I LEARNED THAT THE HARD WAY. DON'T YOU LIE TO ME._

My eyes grew large, my body feeling renewed with energy as electric anger flowed through my veins; momentarily blurring my vision as I swung my arm back, hitting his face with such force my hand throbbed. He immediately let me go, and I knew I didn't really damage him, he was just shocked. My heart started racing as I turned around to face him, watching him as his hands cupped his now bleeding nose.

He recovered quickly and rushed towards me, this time dodging my fist and snatching me by the waist, yanking me towards him. I shrieked unhappily and squirmed in his grasp, punching and kicking him endlessly, but it didn't seem to faze him. Nothing I did was working; I was nothing compared to him.

Then it hit me; I leaned towards his shoulder and sunk my teeth into him. I heard him hiss in pain as his hold loosened considerably. I continued to bite down into his skin, soon tasting a metallic liquid and gave one last sharp bite before yanking away. His other hand flew to the now bleeding wound and his jaw dropped like he was going to say something but nothing came out.

Reaching forward I curled my hands around his neck and shoved him against the wall, tightening my grip on his throat. He coughed and tried to pry my hands away but I would dig my nails into his skin and he'd gasp in pain.

"K-K-Kairi," He wheezed, his voice breathy with lack of proper oxygen, "S-st-stop; c-calm y-yourself dow-down. Th-this isn't y-y-you. Th-the Ka-Kairi I kn-know wou-would nev-never hurt s-s-someone-one. C-calm d-down!" He pleaded.

_CALM MYSELF DOWN? HOW CAN I DO THAT? I DON'T WANT TO DIE! THIS ISN'T FAIR, I'M SUPPOSED TO LIVE! I ESCAPED THE TRAGIC DEATHS THAT ALMOST STOLE MY LIFE BEFORE. I GOT AWAY, THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY PROTECTION. BUT YOU TELL ME I COULD DIE, WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO FEEL? YOU LIED AND SAID YOU COULD **SAVE **ME!_

This _Dr. Reno _startled me; usually so tough and charming it was stunning to see him so helpless. I barely noticed as I felt our bodies moving along the wall, I was too busy trying to strangle him, make him feel the horrible grief I felt every single day of my life. I didn't even register the fact he had pressed the red button on the wall until I felt strong hands pull me away from him.

I watched as a doctor raced towards Reno's form that was now slumped against the wall. His neck was red with white fingerprints and black and blue imprints of fingernails. His nose was bleeding again and he had random cuts and bruises along his face from when I had been trying to get away from him.

The doctors asked him questions as they examined him and his lips moved with answers that were soundless to me; drowned out by my wails of fear and shame. He continued to respond to them but his eyes lay on my struggling body sadly. And then it hit me, I knew exactly why he hadn't stopped me, because he most certainly could have. He hadn't wanted to hurt me more than he knew I already was. _Oh, what have I done!_ He was _always _so kind to me! How could I have done that? What came over me?

Quitting the fight with sudden fatigue I allowed them to place me onto the bed; fresh tears stinging my eyes and spilling down my cheeks.

The doctors helped Reno to his feet and removed his blood stained lab coat, the doctor studied the bite and glanced at me and I looked down at my hands folded in my lap.

"Are you up to date on all of your shots?" He asked Reno solemnly.

"Yes." He answered in a droned voice.

"How about we take you to my office and we'll get these wounds cleaned up?"

Reno looked like he was about to disagree but seemed to decide against it and shrugged nonchalantly shooting me one last look. I didn't acknowledge him. He disappeared out of my room with the nurse and the unfamiliar doctor.

Not too long after they left my regular doctor walked in (the one who had spoken to my visitor) and sat in a chair at the end of my bed.

"Ahh, Kairi," He sighed, "What's going on with you?" He handed my the paper and pencil.

I hesitated before beginning to answer him. **I…don't know.**

His face creased in a frown, his forehead wrinkling in thought. "Did he say something to upset you?"

**Sort of.**

"Would you like to tell me?"

**No.**

"Are you angry with him?"

**No.**

"He might not be your checkup doctor anymore…" He said slowly, "Would you be okay with that?"

My hand froze in answer, my hands beginning to shake. He'd be reassigned? I'd get a new doctor? I couldn't handle that, I don't WANT THAT.

**NO. **

"You want him to keep seeing you?"

**Yes.**

It was quiet for a bit; the only sound being our breathing and the clock on the wall. It seemed like hours but at last he spoke, "If that is what you want…" His blue eyes seemed disappointed but he smiled, "I'll speak with him."

I nodded, handing the paper and pen to him and watched him leave, not telling him my new fear. It was all up to him now, what if he didn't want to see me anymore?

I swallowed thickly and buried my face in my hands, beginning to sob. What had I done?

Finally regaining control of myself I glanced up and looked at the clock to see what time it was. The answer made me inwardly groan; three A.M, still four hours until my next checkup.

I lay back down, drawing the covers close and closing my eyes. Tonight I was unusually tired. Fighting to stop sleep from coming I eventually gave up and let myself fall into a light sleep; plagued with the worry of Reno not showing up and the return of my earlier visitor.

Could I look at him this time? Or was he too much of a reminder? Why had he suddenly come and find me? It's been years; why now? Was something happening?

_I haven't had any "visions" though…_

That night my dreams were haunted by his face and his horrific escape from **Death** replaying over and over like that broken record player we found playing music in the tent where his brother's death had taken place. That song still haunted me.

_**Love of mine; someday you will die-**_

_**Love of mine; someday you will die-**_

_**Love of mine; someday you will die…

* * *

**_

_A/N: I know, bad ending. . By the way, those lyrics are property of Death Cab For Cutie; the song is 'I Will Follow You Into the Dark'. This is also my first time writing a story in just Kairi's POV. Most of this chapter was inspired by 'Seize the Day' by Avenged Sevenfold and 'Who Knew' by Pink. I'm pretty sure this was a crappy excuse for a chapter but I needed something of a filler that lead to the next chapter where much more happens. :D_

_People asked me who the mysterious visitor from the last chapter was; well I've eliminated Sora and Reno; any guesses as to who it is? First person to guess right the next chapter is dedicated to you._


End file.
